


Green Eyed Monster

by SilverBlaze85



Series: Street Rat Recollections [7]
Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBlaze85/pseuds/SilverBlaze85





	Green Eyed Monster

Timeline: A-Bridged

 

Challenge: Green-eyed Monster (challenge number 10)  
\----------------------

 

Elizabeth Delgado sat on the roof of Space Patrol Delta Base, right on the nose of the giant dog head. Her knees drawn up under her chin, she sighed, knowing that she was pathetic. Really. She shouldn't feel so envious of the other females of the planet. The ones that Jack stared at, tongue lolling like a dog's, eyes buggy. So involved in her thoughts, she never heard another approach until they sat beside her, legs dangling off the nose, and bumped her gently on the shoulder with theirs. Startled, she glanced over and saw the green ranger watching her carefully. 

 

"What's going on in that mind of your's Z?" he asked softly. Not trusting her voice, she just shook her head. If she said much now, she'd lose her temper, and she didn't want to hurt the gentle warrior beside her unintentionally. As if reading her mind, which she knew he wouldn't do, he looked out over the city and said casually "You know, you can trust me. I won't tell anyone." 

 

"No, but thank you. I don't trust myself to speak at the moment," she replied tightly. The look Bridge gave her told her that he didn't believe that for a moment, but hurt did flash momentarily in his eyes. 

 

"Oh. Well, if you ever do want to talk, you know I'll listen, right? I am your friend Z," he said, eyes still watching the skyline, where the sun was slowly going down. 

 

"It's just, that mongrel, he won't keep his eyes off other women! I mean, yeah, they are pretty, but what am I, dog food?" she asked, voice thick with emotion. "I want to yell at him, but what would I say? Stop watching other women? It makes me jealous? I've wanted you for years now? I don't even look at other men because I know they won't compare to you?" She snorted softly. "Yeah, right." Suddenly fighting the urge to cry, she carefully laid her head on Bridge's shoulder. Despite the fact he was only in a tee-shirt, he didn't mind.

 

"Have you ever told him?" he asked softly. Z didn't even bother to vocalize a reply, just shook her head miserably. "Then how is he supposed to know?"

 

"I dunno. We were so close on the streets, we could almost read each other's minds. We were like brother and sister. But....I feel like we're starting to drift apart a bit. It scares me Bridge. It really does. I don't want to lose him. That's why I've never said anything. Jack freaks when he feels like he's being caged, and have a relationship would do that to him. That's why he's never dated." 

 

Bridge tipped his head, looking her in the eyes. "Or was it because he never had time? I mean, I know it couldn't have been easy, living from day to day, not sure what's going to happen in the next hour." She nodded a bit, granting him that point. "Or was it possibly, because he feels the same thing for you?" Her eyes snapped towards him, questioning. "I don't know for sure, but until you two talk, it'll just get worse. Trust me." He stood, heading back inside the base, leaving her with the stars and questions.


End file.
